Little Mulan
by Last Clean Tshirt
Summary: Sarah asks about the girl Reid is enamoured with.


**Title:** Little Mulan  
 **Summary:** Sarah asks about the girl Reid is enamoured with. (ONESHOT)  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Pairing(s):** Reid/OC

 **Author's Note:** Just something that popped into my head while on holiday.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC Riley.

* * *

 _Little Mulan_  
 _By: Last Clean Tshirt_

* * *

Sarah gazed around the small bar, laying her eyes on everything she could. It was then that she saw the short-haired Asian girl leaning against the pool table where Reid and Tyler were bickering between themselves.

"Ok," she turned towards her dark-haired companion. "Who's that girl over there?"

"Who? Oh! That's Riley," she smiled. "You'll like her."

"Oh, cool," she trailed off when she saw Reid wrap an arm around her, only for the shorter girl to punch him in the stomach with a grimace. "Should I go say hello?"

"I wouldn't," Kate replied, looking almost apologetic.

"But, I thought you said-"

"She is great!" Kate quickly interrupted. "She's just kind of shy, when you first meet her at least. She'll warm up eventually. She's just really shy."

"Plus a bar isn't the greatest place for first introductions when it comes it a shy person like her."

Sarah watched in interest when she saw Aaron Abbott shoot a glare at Reid and Tyler, before grabbing Riley and pulling her out of the bar.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked Kate, who sighed deeply. "Are they like dating, or something?"

"Or something. She's his younger sister."

"But she's…"

"Chinese? Yeah. Aaron's parents adopted her when her parents died. Apparently they were close friends."

"Oh," Sarah said sadly.

"But don't pity her, she hates that," Kate said. Pogue appeared over her shoulder.

"What are you ladies talking about?" she said, placing kiss on Kate's cheek with a smile. Kate lifted her mouth in a side smile and leaned into him.

"Sarah was just asking about Riley," she answered.

"Ah, our very own Mulan," he said with a fond look on his face. "Speaking of Riley, where did she go? Last I saw, she was over there with Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Abbott got mad when Reid started flirting. Again," Kate directed her attention to said boy, chuckling softly. "Look at him. He's like a kicked puppy."

"Does Reid like Riley?" Sarah asked, staring at Reid as he reformed his customary smirk.

Pogue dragged his adoring stare away from his girlfriend.

"Sarah," she turned her head to him. "They're, like, soulmates. Believe me."

As the week passed on, Sarah couldn't help but agree with Pogue.

* * *

"Hey Riles," Reid hollered at the girl. "Why don't you come back to my place later and we can have some alone time."

"In your dreams Garwin," she replied in a sing-song voice. But, Reid saw the small smile on her face.

"Every night baby."

He couldn't stop himself from grinning when she flipped him the bird over her thin shoulder. He stared at her, conscious of the eyes on him. Honestly, he didn't care. What he did care about, however, was the way her hips swayed in the school skirt and how her legs looked covered by the white thigh-high socks.

* * *

Her lips were cold against his own, still flavoured like the vanilla ice cream he had bought her. Her skin was so soft, and Reid found that it didn't matter how many times he felt it under his fingertips, he would never have touched it enough. He ran his gloved hands through her thick hair, smirking at the sight of a fading hickey under her ear. He remembered a couple nights ago, when he'd given her that.

"Reid," she cooed, breaking him out his unholy thoughts.

"What baby?" he whispered, rubbing his hand down her back until he got to her hip.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Hey," she lifted her chin to place a gentle kiss on her nose, making her scrunch it up adorably. "We can if you want to. I just thought you didn't want to, you know privacy and all."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I do want privacy. But I also feel like they should know."

"Alright, we'll tell them," he smirked at her. "As for the privacy thing, I guess it's good you have your own room, right?"

She laughed lightly, sending shockwaves through his heart. "I guess so. So," she looked at him expectantly.

"So…." he furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Let's go!"

"Hey, hey. Slow your roll, roadrunner," he chuckled. "I want to keep you to myself a little but longer."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, tugging her towards him. He positioned her so that she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he fell backwards onto the bed sheets.

"Now, sleep, little Mulan," he said smiling. She muffled her laugh in his shirt, laying her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Riley."

When Riley came and sat down at the regular table with the 'Sons of Ipswich' for breakfast, everything had seemed normal. Things had still seemed normal when Reid came in shortly afterwards and hooked an arm across her shoulders, though Kate gave Pogue a look which was only replied to with a shrug. It was when Reid pressed a kiss to her temple and grabbed her hand on top of the table that everybody reacted. Tyler spat his water out onto and unsuspecting freshmen walking past the table, to which he profusely apologised before turning back to the pair. Pogue and Kate both grinned and starting exclaiming; "I told you so!" Sarah smiled widely, already attached to the girl sitting across from her. Lastly, Caleb. His face went blank, he blinked a couple times before laughing loudly.

"Since when have you guys been dating?" Sarah asked, noticing she was the only one in the condition to do so.

"Uhm, I don't know. A while?" Riley shrugged while Reid answered at the exact same time.

"Three months, two weeks, and four days," he grinned at Riley's shock. "But, I mean, who's counting?"

"Apparently you," Tyler said, recovering from his previous surprise. "Wait, is that why you didn't come back to our dorm last night?"

His question was answered by Reid's smile and Riley's furious blush. Pogue turned to Caleb and Tyler.

"That's fifty bucks each, thank you."

The other boys groaned, pulling out their wallets.

"Wait a second," Riley lifted a hand. "You guys were betting on my love life?"

The boys' eyed widened, nervousness and fear spreading across their features.

"Well," Reid smirked at his brothers' faces.

"Yes," the boys hung their heads. "We're sorry."

"Ok."

They all snapped their heads to her.

"Wait, really?"

"Sure. If you give me that money Pogue."

"What? No! I won this fair and square," he pulled it to his chest.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just take it from you," she walked around the table, grabbing the money out of his hands. She seemed to hesitate, remembering that she didn't have any pockets before shrugging and stuffing it into her bra. "Have a good day boys."

"I can't believe I'm dating her," Reid shook his head.

"I'm so lucky," he whispered under his breath. Sarah, the only one to hear, couldn't help but smile.

"See you later fellas," Reid said, grabbing his bag and running after his girlfriend with a satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
